Episode 1: Let the Games Begin
Official description Throw away your bifocals and burn your books. Why rely on reading comprehension when you can sit on your ass and listen to us talk? Idle Thumbs is back, now with 100% fewer articles, and we've been hitting the preview events just for you. Games Discussed Fallout 3, Mega Man 9, Gears of War 2, Wario Land: Shake It! Other Games Mentioned Oblivion, Diablo II, Peggle, Super Mario World, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros., Lemmings 3D, DuckTales, Crysis, S.T.A.L.K.E.R., Call of Duty 4, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Red Alert 3 Synopsis After introducing themselves and the podcast, the Thumbs launch into a discussion of video games, starting with Nick reserving judgment on Fallout 3 after playing the demo for the third time. Chris and Jake are looking forward to it, but neither knows why. Chris doesn't walk to talk about piracy or DRM, but he does want to talk about people who play the shit out of a couple of games and don't play anything else. After telling a story of a Gamestop clerk who doesn't like casual games but thinks Peggle is pretty sweet, Jake segs into an explanation of Wario Land: Shake It!, and Chris reveals that he's too much of a baby for Mega Man 9. This leads to a discussion of video game music and how it influences and is influenced by other music. Nick can't comment on specifics of Gears of War 2 due to 'bargoes, so he reveals his feelings about it through facial expressions. Chris shares an amusing aural nugget from eBay, and the Thumbs go on to discuss the Max Payne and DOOM movies and Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr Pepper as well as giving you what you need when you need it. Chris says some stuff about Red Alert 3, and the episode concludes with a reprise of the eBay thing. Memorable quotes *"They can soak themselves in Fallout." -- Chris *"Seen through a lens of not as awesome." -- Jake Notes *An alternate introduction to this episode is included in Episode 50: "Farewell, Video Games" or "The Shitty Wizard". *The Thumbs get arrested for the first time about 33 minutes in. *The episode title is taken from the jingle heard in the segment about the eBay copy of Deus Ex. External Links *The Duncan Fyfe Fallout 3 article *The Penny Arcade Mega Man 9 comic YouTube Timestamps *00:30 —''' Intro''' *01:23 — Meet the Cast *02:33 — The Holiday Season - In the Modern Epoch *03:27 — Fallout 3 - The Megaton Game *07:00 — Fallout 3 - Scaling Levels *08:14 — Fallout 3 - Expectation *13:11 — Fallout 3 '- "Big, longtime fan" *15:48 — '''Bethesda '- Hittin' the Big Time! *18:30 — 'One-Game Hardcore Gamers '- "But if they're anything like Peggle... *23:45 — 'Wario Land: Shake It! '- I'll fight you *24:09 — '''PLAYSTATION 3 ® - It's a computer *24:44 —''' Wario Land: Shake It! '- Official Manual Art: The Video Game *26:43 — '''The Super Mario Series' - Galaxy vs. the not so awesome *28:36 — Mega Man 9 - Lacking Context *34:48 — Video Game Music - Basically Oingo Boingo *35:24 — Video Game Music '- Distinction between eras *37:48 — '''Gears of War 2 '- Facial expressions do not violate embargoes *40:20 — '''On Rails vs. Open Shooters - Viability *43:17 — Deus Ex - Does not contain a game disc or game cartridge *46:23 — Max Payne (movie) - "Just Max Payne" *50:44 — Doom (movie) - Reviewed at idlethumbs.net *51:04 — idlethumbs.net - What you need when you need it *52:24 — Red Alert 3 - Dolphins with lasers *56:26 — Red Alert 3 - America's Funniest RTS Bloopers *57:37 — Red Alert 3 - Get this, there's TWO time machines *59:33 — 'Outro '- Does not contain game disc or game cartridge Category:Episodes